


Satisfy Me Baby

by bottombitch



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sweat, Uncircumcised Penis, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: You've been crushing on Leonie for some time, and after the two of you work up a sweat training together, you end up alone, near-nude in the changing room. What happens from there is your choice... unless she chooses for you...
Relationships: Leonie Pinelli/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Satisfy Me Baby

Leonie stood with you in a changing room adjacent to Garreg Mach's bathhouse, winding down after a long day of training. She gave a curious sniff, first aimless and then another, aimed towards her own shoulder. "I really worked up a sweat today, huh..." she muttered, then shook her head. Another sniff to confirm that it was her own sweat that she was smelling, and then she glanced over towards you with a curious look on her face.

You had been trying your best not to look at her but had glanced over right before she did, and as she caught your gaze you quickly looked away, hoping that she wouldn't call you out for staring. Well, that's not entirely true. A part of you hoped that she would because you wanted to see where that would take the two of you. You had been close for some time, with neither of you crossing the line into romance or sex despite the tension between you. That tension only seemed to Rise as Leonie reached back to unclasp her bra, before pulling it free from her chest and dropping it to the floor.

As you looked at her again, you wondered whether her intention was to tease you, but she wasn't looking back. The tinge of a blush sat on her face, but you didn't look away from her. You really were staring this time, looking along her curves, appreciating her abs. What you wouldn't have given to press your lips against those. You could imagine how salty the skin must taste, all covered in sweat the way that it was. And her tits, though sizeable, were still modest enough to fit the rest of her body. The things you would do with her, if only you were given free rein.

"Are you going to keep staring?" she asked, her tone giving hints of both tease and frustration. You felt the same, but perhaps a different kind of frustration. After you apologised, she let out a sigh, then shuffled a little closer to you. "What I meant to say was: are you going to keep staring, or are you actually going to make a move? You're hopeless, I swear." As much as you very much did want to make a move, she had taken you by surprise. Perking up, you looked her over again and gulped, then looked at her face as if to ask whether she was serious.

Without a hint of subtlety, she reached out to grab your hand then pulled it close to her chest, planting the palm flat against her tit firmly. Sinking your fingers into the soft flesh to grope her, you looked between her face and her body. Was your thirst visible on your face? She might have been asking herself the same question as she leaned forward to press her nose against your chest, took a deep inhale and then pulled back again.

"It's... interesting, isn't it?" she asked.

You told her that you weren't sure what she meant.

"The smell. Of sweat, I mean. To say that it should be so disgusting, it's...— hey, I can see the way you're looking at me, don't act like you're not turned on by this, too." Then, as if to punctuate her point, she reached up and grabbed the back of your head before pulling you down. She trapped your head in her armpit, nose pressed right up against the inside. The smell was sweat was thick, and she was right, it did turn you on. She could tell as much when she looked down towards your crotch and saw just how hard you were. Reaching down with her free hand, she grabbed onto your cock and began to grope at you through your underwear, already damp with sweat. Her fondling didn't go unnoticed, and your member began to gently throb, aching to not be restricted by the white fabric.

You were too distracted by her armpit to pay much attention to it, though. With your nose stuff right up in there, you were drowning in the heavy stench of her sweat. You were close enough to it that you could hardly contain your desire to stick your tongue out and lap at the sweat-coated skin, but there was a lingering worry in your head that she was simply playing a prank on you, and would pull the rug out from underneath your depraved desires the moment that they showed themselves. But while you sat there, on the edge of giving in, your cock hard in her hand and your nose eagerly sniffing at the scent of her sweaty armpit, you could have sworn that you could hear her moaning, or at the very least giving pleasured sighs.

You gave in, let your tongue slip free from your mouth and leaned over to press it against her skin. You didn't care how depraved it made you look, you had to taste her. To your surprise, the sounds that you thought might have been moaning grew louder, confirming that they were, and rather than tease you further, Leonie took a seat on one of the benches, pulling you down beside her. She continued to grope at your cock with her hand, even went as far as to pull your member out into the open air, but that seemed to be on the agreement that you didn't stop licking at her armpit, not that you would have done.

The taste was intense. Rich and salty and proof enough of the hard work that she had been putting into her training if her toned body wasn't enough proof already. Moving your hands up to hold her side and her arm, you made sure that you had the stability to give her armpit deep, long licks to really get in deep and taste the darkest tastes that she had to offer, each of them like heaven on your tongue despite how objectively disgusting the acts were. You might have felt bad about it if you weren't so deep in pleasure.

When you did finally pull back from her pit, it was only to drop down onto the floor. She watched you go, pulled her hand away from your cock and spread her legs for you. She might have been going along with your intentions, but her own were clear; the moment your head neared her body again, she placed her hand against the back of your head and pushed your lips against her skin a second time. As they made contact with her abs, you had two choices; you could either continue worshipping her toned stomach, or you could move further down to eat her out. Finding out what her pussy tasted like was very tempting, but it was a treasure worth waiting for, you decided.

Licking along the length of her abs, you worked your tongue between the pronounced muscles and lapped up all the sweat that you could. It seemed as if she kept herself clean otherwise, so there wasn't much dirt or grime to speak of, but she had been working so hard that day that there was plenty of sweat for you to drink down... and you did, sometimes even going as far as pushing your pursed lips against the skin and literally slurping up the rivers of salty deliciousness that Leonie's body had to offer.

She couldn't help but giggle when you did that and re-affirmed the grip she had on the back of your head. "Glad you like the taste of sweat as much as I do, but you should really move on before I get bored." You doubted she'd be able to get bored if she truly enjoyed the taste as much as you, but you didn't complain. Submissively, you shifted yourself down further and settled between her legs, spreading them wide before leaning in to push your nose against the white masculine underwear she was wearing. Her tomboyishness had no subtlety to it, but you liked her that way. It was an expression of her true self, after all. What more could you have wanted?

Leaning close, you latched your lips onto the fabric of the underwear and gave it a hard suckle, catching part of her twat beneath in the process. The taste was much the same as her armpit and abs had been, a heavy presence of sweat, though there was something else lying beneath it; her arousal, no doubt. It was your first time tasting it, and you wanted more. Reaching your hands close, you hooked a finger into one side of the underwear and laid your hand against the inside of her thigh with the other. You used your grip to spread her thighs a little wider, then pulled her underwear aside.

You bit your lip as you looked her over, and a glance up towards her face saw that she was doing the same. Her pussy, with puffy lips and a tuft of orange pubic hair sitting up at the top, looked good enough to eat. With no more reasons to hold back, and the knowledge that she would almost certainly punch you if you came this far and didn't actually eat her out, you leaned forward, latched your lips onto her snatch and sucked, testing the waters.

You had only been able to pull part of her pussy lips into your mouth with the one suck, and you knew that she wasn't going to get much pleasure from that alone. Reaching your finger in, you pulled the lips open a bit by tugging on the puffy outside, then ran your tongue along the middle. The taste was still sweaty, but it was unmistakably feminine, rich in scent and in taste—everything you would have imagined the esteemed mercenary's pussy to be.

Dragging your tongue up and down, you explored around between her lips, dragging up to her clit before dropping down again, then lingering around her entrance with the tip of your tongue. As your other hand moved in from the other side, you pulled her lips further open, accompanied by a soft sigh of pleasure from your lover, then encircled the entrance itself with the tip of your tongue before pushing inside properly.

You heard her breath hitch as you did, and when you slipped your hand beneath her butt to lift her up a bit, she let out a moan of pleasure. Your tongue slipped as deep as it could, flicked around madly, then pulled back again, only to thrust deep a second time. It was a method that was crazy and unpredictable, but also pleasurable for Leonie, who kept her hand pressed firmly against the back of your head, occasionally rocking her hips against your face as you brought her the pleasure she had been seeking. "That's it, fuck," she muttered, tugging at your hair. "Keep going, I'm close."

It seemed a little early for her to be getting off, but you weren't going to stop her. Moving your arms to instead wrap around her body, you pulled her close and buried your tongue as deep into her as you could. When you did, your nose pushed right up against her clit, and that seemed to be enough to push her over the edge. She threw her head back and let out a pleasure-starved moan, her thighs twitching against the sides of your head while her cunt pulsed and juices gushed against your chin. For your part, you pulled your tongue back from her and drank all that you could, eager to taste more of her sweet juices even as the well ran dry.

With that, you pulled back and instead began to lap at your own chin, where you could. You must have looked pathetic, but you didn't care, and with how hard you had just made Leonie cum you doubted that she would have the energy to spare to judge you, either. You soon moved up to sit on the bench again, then looked over at her as she recovered, sighing to herself while a hand ran through her hair.

"That was intense. Thanks, I..." she began, before pausing as she looked you over, notably your throbbing cock. "Oh, right... I guess I should return the favour, huh?" You stopped short of teasing her, figuring that it might come between you and what you wanted: to have her mouth wrapped around your sweaty cock.

She moved onto the floor quickly, settled between your legs as you had hers and then reached up to slip a finger into your underwear. Before pulling them down, she pressed her face up against the bulge and sniffed at your cock. "Putting it back away earlier might have been a mistake," she sighed, sniffing right at the base of your member through the fabric, "but damn if I don't love the smell of sweaty dick." Hearing such dirty things come out of her mouth gave you mixed feelings, but you kept your mouth shut, eager for her to get going already.

Wasting no more time, she pulled your boxers down and watched your cock flop out. It flipped up and slapped against your stomach, then settled again, sitting against her face. Sniffing at the underside, she wrapped her hand around the base and began to stroke slowly, working her way up towards the tip with her nose. "Your scent is so rich..." she muttered as she reached the tip, then pressed her nose against the head of your cock. With her nostrils pressed right up against the very tip, she took a deep inhale through her nose as she continued to stroke you, caring little whether such a depraved display made her look desperate or not.

Probably because she was desperate, and so were you, and neither of you were in any position to judge the other but didn't that make the pleasure all the sweeter? As she sniffed down your scent, Leonie sat herself up again and looked upon your cock. She continued stroking, watching the way that the foreskin moved back and forth over the head, revealing the blub-like tip before covering it again whenever she brought her hand all the way up towards the tip; that wasn't her only intention, though. As her hand rose towards the head, she leaned down to wrap her mouth around your the tip of your cock, her lips just touching the part where your foreskin began to cover the head.

The taste was rich there, you supposed because she began to run her tongue around your head as if she were enjoying a lollipop. She lapped at the tip, caring little whether she was tasting sweat, precum or whatever else. Before she stopped sucking, she slipped her tongue beneath your foreskin and dug around down there, savouring the sweat that had built up beneath. As the salty taste washed over her tongue, she couldn't help but moan, sending vibrations through your cock that ensured you were fully hard if you hadn't been already. You moved your hand down to settle it against the back of her head, let out a heavy sigh and then leaned your own head back, your dick gently throbbing inside Leonie's surprisingly experienced grip.

"You taste pretty good," she told you. You weren't sure whether to take that as a compliment or not, but you simply gave her a nod in response, then asked her whether she was finished. "Hm. I dunno. Maybe," she replied, a teasing tone to her voice. You weren't having that. After strengthening the grip you had on the back of her head, you pushed your cock against her lips again. With her teeth closed, you watched the tip push at her lips, leaving lewd streaks of precum wherever it went. It wasn't that she didn't want to blow you though, you knew—she was just playing hard to get. But you were determined, and in an effort to get what you wanted, you leaned forward and reached down to slip a finger between the cheeks of her ass, digging one of your fingers into her pussy while your cock continued to press up against her stubborn lips.

And then with a gasp, she opened her mouth, letting your cock slide inside without any further hassle. The taste must have been strong as you pushed yourself all the way to the back of her mouth, only pausing when you felt that going any further would choke her. She looked up at you with eyes that pleaded for you to keep going as you settled back against the bench again, and you did want to keep going, but you wanted to take your time, really enjoy the warmth and softness of her mouth before you moved into her throat. You kept a rough grip on the back of her head, then began to pull her head up, before pushing it down again. She helped where she could, forming a tight seal around your cock with her lips and moving her head in whatever direction you happened to be pulling it.

It was as you were preparing yourself mentally for how tight her throat was going to be that she suddenly dipped her own head down, forcing your cock past the entrance to her throat and into her gullet itself. As you had been expecting, it was overwhelmingly tight, and her desperation to feel you that deep came with a gag, but she didn't stop. You pulled your hand away from the back of her head as she continued going, not wanting to get in the way, and she showed you just what she was capable of.

Her hands moved down to hold onto the bench, and using her grip on it for support she threw her head down onto your cock over and over, her needy eyes looking up at you the entire time. The emotions visible within them were too complicated for you to even try and grasp, but truth be told, the only thing you cared about at that moment in time was that she didn't stop sucking your cock. She bobbed down, again, and again, and then finally managed to hit the base. Her nose collided with your crotch, and for a moment she held herself there, throat full of throbbing sweaty cock, then she pulled back.

She didn't pull all the way off your cock, though. Instead, she wrapped a hand around the base and began to bob her head over the first couple of inches, stroking the rest with her hand. Just as it had before, her tongue dug beneath your foreskin to help further pleasure you, but as she sucked and slurped and lapped up each bead of precum that leaked from the tip of your throbbing cock, you got the impression that she was more interested in your orgasm than anything else. At the very least, you could help her out with that. You felt it rising, your balls twitching with need, and then just as you were about to cum, she picked up the pace even further.

You told her that she was crazy as you threw your head back, let out your pleasured sounds and succumbed to your oncoming orgasm. Throb after throb gave rope after rope of cum to her, shot against her tongue before splashing around her mouth. She didn't stop sucking until the moment that you had nothing left to give, and then she pulled back, sighing to herself as she settled on her heels again.

"Wow," she said, with a mouth full of cum. "That was a lot." Her words weren't exactly clear, but you understood what she was saying. You didn't have much of a response, though. As you tried to collect yourself in the wake of such an intense orgasm, all you could do was watch her. Noticing your eyes on her, she gave you a playful look and then opened up her mouth, showing you the cum that you had given her. She made a show of swishing her tongue around in the shallow pool of cum, then closed her mouth and swallowed it down with a heavy gulp before licking her lips.

"A lot, and every drop tasted amazing. You're something special," she told you, with a laugh. You told her that you felt the same way about her, and then a silence fell upon the two of you, your softening cock drooping before her. "Think you could handle another round?" she asked, finally, a hand reaching between her legs. It was clear that she needed another one, even if she was trying to be casual about asking for it, but you told her that you weren't sure. You really weren't; a blowjob like that had all-but taken the life out of you.

The look that she gave you told you that she wasn't satisfied, but you weren't immediately sure what she was planning. Then, a moment later, she slipped her hand beneath your thigh and lifted it up and out of the way, before dipping down below your cock. You thought at first that she was going for your balls, but she dipped below those too, and as her gaze slipped away from yours and disappeared, she instead moved up against your ass, her tongue pushed out of her mouth and ready to explore before she had even reached your crack.

It was immediately obvious the moment that she made contact that she wasn't messing around. With her free hand wrapped around your softening cock, she pushed her tongue right up against your asshole and began to wiggle it back and forth, dipping into the tight hole a little more as it loosened up further with the help of her saliva. Her probing tongue felt amazing, but you wondered how much fun she could really be having down there. Didn't it taste horrible? As you leaned forward again to look down at her, the pleasure of being rimmed proving enough to get your cock halfway hard again, you saw the elated look on her face.

She flicked her tongue back and forth across your ass, dragged the tip around the rim and then plunged deep inside again, moaning as she did. At first, your asshole had been damp with sweat, but now it was damp with her slobber, strings of which connected her mouth and chin to your ass even when she pulled away for air. As she stroked your now fully-hard cock, she leaned in to press her nose against your ass, gave it one last, hungry and deep sniff, then pulled back, a proud look on her face as she looked up at your cock.

"Wow, I wasn't sure if that would work," she admitted, before moving to her feet. Her hand left your cock, which felt like a small betrayal after she had put in so much work to get it hard again, but you soon saw where she wanted to go next. Instead, her hand found yours, and she pulled you up to your feet. She kissed you, and for all the depravity you had gone through with her, the kiss felt surprisingly affectionate. She backed up against the wall nearby, pulling you with her, wrapped her arms around your neck and moved one of her legs up to wrap around your hips: her intention was clear, but as you pulled back from her lips and looked around, you weren't so sure whether getting it on out here in the open was the best idea.

You reminded her that anyone could walk in on the two of you at any second, but all she had to give in response was a shrug.

"People don't usually come down here so late—we were the last ones out there—but even if they did, who would believe them?"

She made a good point and distracted you from any lingering worries you had by pressing another kiss against your lips. "Don't sweat it," she told you, then thought for a moment before pulling her leg back down to the ground. She turned around, faced away from you, then reached down to spread her ass for you. "Pick a hole," she told you. Looking between her and the holes on offer, you recalled how much she had enjoyed being manhandled earlier. Suddenly, you were overcome with a desire to use her, to push her to her limits and make her body your willing cocksleeve.

Reaching down to grope at her ass with one hand, you lined your cock up with her pussy with the other. You wouldn't be staying there long, but you wanted to see the pleasured expression on her face that could only be achieved with a nice, hard fuck. After you had lined yourself up, you immediately slammed your hips against her ass, burying the entire shaft in at once. She gave a loud, desperate moan and pushed herself back against you, then grit her teeth as she moaned out a 'yeeeeeesssssssss.' 

Moving both hands up to hold her wrists, you pressed them against the wall, using only your hips to fuck her. Your cock was so hard that you didn't struggle at all in doing that, even as she began to bounce herself back against your cock. You were going as hard as you could, sparing no expense, much the same way you tended to whenever the two of you trained together. Seeing this new side of you had her turned on beyond belief. Before she had even reached her climax, your legs had already been splattered in a near-endless supply of girl-cum.

She turned her head back to look at you, and you immediately leaned forward to plant a deep kiss against her lips, silencing any moans that she made as you gave your all to the pace at which you were fucking her. Her moans grew louder, and the tightening of her cunt around your cock told you that she wasn't going to last much longer, but you drew it out as long as you could, giving an inconsistent rhythm that switched between fast and hard, then slow and harder over and over again.

When her orgasm was unavoidable, you gave a final, deep thrust inside her, bottomed out and then paused, merely grinding the head of your cock against the entrance to her cervix. She might have thought that you were about to cum, but you weren't. You continued grinding there until her orgasm came, her cunt pulsating madly around your cock in an attempt to milk you, but you didn't cum. Pulling out once her orgasm had passed, Leonie herself becoming little more than a huffing mess, you pushed the head of your cock instead up against her ass, then slammed your hips forward and buried yourself to the hilt inside her tight behind.

The moan that came from her then, forcing itself out of her so quickly that she had no choice to pull away from your kiss and groan out into the open air, sounded different. It was more surprised, more pained than the other ones had been, but she was still pushing herself back against your cock over and over again, making it clear beyond a doubt that she wanted you to keep going. "That's it! Fuck, yesss! Fuck my ass!" she cried, her fists tightening so much that her knuckles were turning white; even in your grip, she managed to pound her fist against the wall, proving that if she really wanted to, she could free herself in moments, but she made no attempt to stop you from giving her ass the roughest pounding that it could handle.

Despite her cunt being tight, her ass was even tighter, and you knew that you weren't going to last long if you kept going at the rhythm that you were, but you had no desire to stop. You couldn't have done it even if you wanted to. You were so desperate to dump a load of cum in her ass that willing yourself to pull out would have been impossible. Each hard thrust forward had your hips slapping against her ass, and she met each of those thrusts with a push back of her own. She gave a half-hearted attempt to pull her hand back from your grip so that she could masturbate but stopped before getting that hand free.

Which was just as well, because with how close to your orgasm you were, you wouldn't have been able to stop her. One final, hard thrust had you buried balls-deep inside her ass, your already thick cock feeling even thicker inside her as it twitched and throbbed. When your orgasm came, you pumped rope after rope of cum inside her ass, your orgasm feeling even more intense than it had the last time.

"Oh, my— yes! Please! Fill me up!" Leonie cried, no doubt alerting anyone that happened to be in the nearby vicinity, but you were so far gone that you couldn't even worry about that anymore. Leonie shuddered in your grip, experiencing the first anal-only orgasm of her life, as evidenced by the squirt of juice that fired out onto the wall in front of her.

Collapsing against her, you laid your head at her shoulder and panted for breath, still holding onto her hands. Carefully, she tugged them out of your grip and gave you a pat on the head, then leaned her own head against yours. "That was great, but, this isn't exactly the best place for post-sex cuddling," she told you, before reaching back to push your hips away so that she could pull herself free from your cock. As her ass dripped with cum, she winced slightly. "Gonna hurt to walk for a bit, that's for sure."

You were about to apologise when she leaned over to give you a kiss on the lips, then made her way back towards the shower. "Don't wait around for me, I'll be a while. I'll see you next time." She didn't look at you as you walked away, and you wondered for a moment whether that meant that this had been a one-time thing, but... well, with how much fun the two of you had been having, you figured there was no chance that she'd leave it at that.


End file.
